


Baetylus University: Zeus's Wrath

by Sinn_Chaine



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aphrodite - Freeform, Artemis - Freeform, Death, Deimos - Freeform, Demigods, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hades - Freeform, Hephaestus - Freeform, Hera - Freeform, Hermes - Freeform, Hunters of Artemis, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Percy Jackson, M/M, Modern Era, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Phobos - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Poseidon - Freeform, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, University, Zeus Being an Asshole (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), apollo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinn_Chaine/pseuds/Sinn_Chaine
Summary: Aiona has known nothing outside of New York and she hates it, but she finds herself struggling for a way out. College is her last avenue and she can't seem to get accepted to any schools until has a terrifying visit from a gentle Spector and she accidentally kills her stepdad.Now she and her best friend Serena are forced to attend Baetylus University, a school hidden in the clouds of Olympus made for Demigods and other magical beings.  Armed with her mother's necklace, a knack for being persistent, and rather sneaky she finds herself in the most dangerous situation she could, facing off with Zeus himself and it's only her first year.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. It's A New York Thing.

"You have to be joking Mira! You can't go out with him!" Serena squeals, stomping her foot as we amble down 42nd street.

"I'm not joking, granted he is sus, but he's hot," Mira says, popping her gum and quickening her steps. I felt a tingle in my palms, Mira's way of talking was sometimes mildly irritating. Serena rubs the back of her neck as she kicks an empty beer can.

"What the heck does sus even mean? He's a gangster she is going to get in so much trouble." Serena warns, her voice straining. She desperately wants to change Mira's mind but knew confronting her was out of the question.

I couldn't help but chuckle, bending down to pick up the empty beer can she had kicked ahead of us.

"It's slang for a suspect. She knows he's shady, but we both know she can make her own mistakes. Plus, she's fully aware of who he is and what it may cost her to be with him." I huff as I watch Mira come out of the bodega on the corner of 42nd and 9th. I toss the empty beer in the nearest recycling can as Mira throws some hand sanitizer at me.

"I noticed you were out and ya nasty ass is picking up random shit on the street," Mira says as she loudly smacks her gum. Despite being a New York girl cliché and a poster child for damaged daddy issues Mira was considerate and very sweet.

"Thanks, Mira," I say as I squirt some candy cane themed hand sanitizer on my palms, I glance up at her, "Did you get the letter of acceptance yet?" I ask as I mention this Serena's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Bouncing on her heels she twitches with excitement. Mira smirks, knowing we were gonna ask, she came prepared, she whips out a letter from MIT.

"I got accepted!" She screams, Serena was on her in a matter of seconds, hugging her around her neck.

"Mira Ayani you are going to be amazing at MIT," Serena says, choking her in a hug, once Serena lets her go to breathe, I step up and hug her tight. "I'm so glad you're getting out of here," I say this in a hushed tone under my breath.

Was it wrong that I felt the hole in my heart grow a bit bigger? I thumb the straps of my backpack counting the rejection letters I've received. Granted, she will be going to Massachusetts, but she will be leaving New York, getting an adventure that I've always craved. Freedom. The ability to live the life she always wanted with no one to hold her accountable.

Glancing at Mira her face said it all, relief. She understood that she wasn't going to live long if she stayed in New York. Her father is in New York City's biggest gang and so were her older brothers, her mother was a drug addict. She was so different, an enigma, she was a genius deserving of a better life. Pulling away she smiled slightly, giving me a small nod. We never talked about this in front of Serena. She was one of us with the richer home life, literally and figuratively. I caught her looking at Serena who was staring up at the tall buildings around us, her eyes settling on the Empire state building. Her parents were doctors, very popular doctors, she lives in Manhattan and has two vacation homes one in Italy and one in Greece. My aunt's boyfriend calls them stupid white rich. I call them happy, both parents were together, always smiling. Despite everything that has happened they give her freedom, chances to make mistakes. Serena has struggled with drugs; she wasn't impervious to the charms of New York and they got her to the point of almost destroying her life but true to form her parents were there to help her through it.

A burning sensation grew in the back of my head as if coals were being pressed against it, wincing I did a 360'. Shudders sporadically tickling my body, it was the same feeling I get when Serena stares at me, "zoning out," she claims. But someone was giving us the eye. Being stared at in NYC was not something out of the blue but, this felt different. The intent felt menacing.

"We should head to the subway," Serena says as she grabs our wrists, "It's getting late." She began to fast walk dragging us behind her. Navigating the crowds being only 5'3 was a challenge, but I managed but now it was just tragic. Serena was bulldozing through people to get to the subway station a couple of blocks down. Mira was screaming for Serena to slow the fuck down, people were yelling at her for being a pushy bitch, I was trying my best to not get hit by bodies. It was going well until I collide with a stiff chest, Serena's hand losing its grip on mine, the air in my lungs escaping leaving me with scraps, wheezing. I feel myself teetering, losing my footing in a game of tangled legs I fall backward.

Strong arms catch me before I suffer a concussion on concrete and trampling wounds. Serena was screaming my name I think, we were in the thick of it, humanity seething with a lack of compassion for short people.

"Are you alright? " The man cradling me in his arms asks softly. He had a twinge of a British accent. Wiggling myself free and steadying myself I nod, trying to get an adequate amount of oxygen. I didn't like to be touched by strange men; I don't think any girls do. Fixing my glasses, I caught a glimpse of him, his golden locks were slicked back, his sides neatly shaved. Rebel strands flutter in front of his face, feeling my staring getting too intense I looked down making sure I was unscathed.

"Thanks," I say, getting my bearings patting my pockets to make sure nothing fell out. I look up at him again.

"I-um I'm sorry about bumping into you like that" I apologize. I didn't know what to do, he looked unreal. Something out of a movie. I'm pretty sure there wasn't a movie set anywhere near Manhattan, or New York City. His bright golden-hazel eyes looked sun-kissed. His chiseled jaw looked like it could cut glass. He towered over me, above 6' at least. I struggle to not look at him.

"Lost something?" He chuckles, straightening himself up, I felt an elbow in my spine, feet kicking into my Achilles. I stumble forward, cursing the busy people behind me. His arms steadied me once more, his touch sent shocks up my arms. I shook my head.

"Well, no-actually yea my friends they seemed to have gotten scooped up in the rush hour traffic," I say, sticking my hands in my pocket, I was closer to him than I like, curiosity getting the better of me I tried to nonchalantly check him out. His white and grey suit looked so clean you could give it the white glove test and have it be whiter than the glove. It seems like he had nothing in his pockets, no bag, no worldly possessions on his person. He stands perfectly still. no one bumping into him, it was as if they moved with excessive care around him. Making sure not to scuff his dress shoes or dirty his blazing white suit. Who wears white to New York anyway?

Psychopaths. That's who.

"I'm Zayn," He says as he sticks his large hand out, his skin was tan, not as dark as my Hispanic skin but not as light as Serena's snow-kissed skin was. Feeling a pang of guilt spread throughout my chest for not wanting to get any closer to him, I took his hand and plastered a half-hearted smile.

"I'm Aiona." I sputter, my name felt foreign in my mouth, I didn't want to tell him, but it slipped through my lips before I got a chance to falter.

His eyes seem to light up at the sound of my name, his smile certainly grew.

"What a pretty name," He purrs as he looks around, eyeing the street signs, "Are you lost or?"

"No, I live around here. I just try to avoid the big rush." I admit, I couldn't feel my lips anymore, what the hell is going on? Why on earth am I talking to this stranger like he's my therapist?

"Ah the big rush," it sounds like a question coming from him, but I wasn't sure, "I like it, seeing them surge and squirm around one another it's quite entertaining." He says grinning to the point where I could spy his teeth, his incisors were rather sharper than most. He's probably into kinks like biting or a vampire, nothing else would surprise me.

"Uh yeah," I say, scrambling to grasp what the hell he was talking about. I struggled to form a coherent sentence,

"People watching is fun," I state. People watching?! Fun? What the hell Aiona?! I want to throw myself into the busy street. Despite the look of complete anguish and embarrassment that probably flashes like a neon sign across my face, he chuckles. He gently pulls me towards him by my arms, a loose grip. My body goes rigid and my heart beats like a bass drum inside my head.

"Thank you," says a gruff sounding woman from behind me. Sensing how startled I was he must think it best to keep hold of me because he doesn't let me go.

"For a New Yorker you aren't that keen on people, are you?" He says teasingly.

I shake my head, words turning into mush. Stranger danger but like a hot stranger, which is worse? A hot or ugly one? If only Serena could see me now, not vomiting and turning into a complete mess every time a male is near me. She would totally give me a gold star.

"I've always wanted to go outside New York ever since I was little. It'll always be my home, but I want more than this," I say, my throat becoming tense. Strangers are now the new therapists, I guess.

"Well, Aiona this does not seem to be a great place to get to know someone I was hoping I could take you out to coffee and talk to you more. Tell you about the world outside of the big apple" His asks, his voice was charming, the kind of charming that would give Martin Freeman's voice a run for its money. As I open my mouth to answer something pulls at the back of the brain, yanking my mouth closed, a memory. It was fuzzy like static was interfering with it.

"Have we met before?" I ask without thinking before I could formulate a plan for sleuthing, my mouth betrays me, once again.

"I-it's just that you seem really familiar," I say, trying to save myself the second-hand embarrassment. He raises an eyebrow.

"Do I?" he says, his voice was a bit darker and a lot more intense, it wasn't as if he was confused at the thought, he was almost angry. He stares at me with his golden crystal balls, scanning my face, shocks traveling up my arms once more.

"Aiona!" Serena's shrill voice cuts through the honking of taxis and tension climb my spine in anticipation for the swift nut kick Zayn was minutes from receiving but I still couldn't see her. Taking a well-deserved step back from him I try to look for her.

Curse my 5'3 self.

"That must be your friends?" he says sighing, Zayn's voice had become joyless like the fun and intrigue had been sucked dry.

"Yes, that is one of them," I say, hurriedly turning back to him to thank him for protecting my brain. I saw a hint of dark red flash over his golden orbs, He looks angry that they had come for me. A tight hand gripped my wrist and as Serena yanks me back as she sidesteps in front of me like a mamma bear. I was always a mamma bear.

"Zayn what an unfortunate surprise." Serena seethes, her light airy voice was no longer there; it was hard and cold. He stuck his hands-no fists into his pockets.

"Serena," he says joyless and displeased, "you've interrupted a lively conversation with Aiona here." the way he says my name made me feel as if New York's cockroaches were crawling up my body. Mira pulled me closer to her, she must have felt it too.

"Say her name again we are going to have a problem here asshat." Serena sneers, she never threatened anyone, or called them an asshate, her behavior was interesting, to say the least, but the bigger and more nagging question was How did she know Zayn?

"I'll be seeing you soon," he says to me, ignoring Serena's veiled threat, winking at me, and turning on his shined heels walking into the crowd. Again, it was as if he were made of gold everyone avoided getting in his way, but never acting as if they could see him.

"Serena who-" I began to ask.

"My dad's work friend. Stay away from him Aiona," she turns grabbing my face in her hands, "please stay away from him. Whatever he offered you, whatever comfort he might have given you ignore it and stay away." She warns.

I wanted to tell her I never found him to begin with but her once soft green gems were now hard and focused radiating coldness. I nod frantically.

"Okay if no one else is going to say it, I will," Mira's voice rose between us. we both turn to Mira, "He was hot as hell. How old is he?"

Serena rolled her eyes; I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Old enough to be your father," Serena said.

"So, you do know proper English?" I tease, it was always a game as to how Mira would talk today. 

She flips me off smiling, knowing it took her a minute to resume her facade.

Serena didn't even crack a smile. She loops her arms around Mira and me, pulling us close as she walks us to the subway.

"Time for you both to get home and stay there." Her voice was cold again.

Something was wrong with her, Zayn rubs her the wrong way, I just wish I knew why.

\----

Fishing for my keys in my backpack, I pray I didn't leave them at the library. As I wrap my finger's around the lanyard, I remember what Mira said to me.

"Don't stop trying. I almost did," she stated as she fiddled with her acceptance letter, "You are smart, beautiful, and have everything you need to succeed. Just keep sending in applications." She smiled with her full glossy lips, her purple dreads held together by a loose rubber band, she, unfortunately, fiddled too much and it cost her a nose ring and a lip piercing. I can still see the lip holes. Her hazel eyes captivated many admirers and she used them to her advantage to get just about anything she could with a wink and batting those long eyelashes. I was jealous of her in many ways but never let it get in the way of our friendship, I liked to think I was better than that, but when it came to academics it hurt more to be just not good enough compared to her.

I have applied to 7 schools already and have been rejected or waitlisted for them, it's become a drag to pay those expensive application fees and even more of a suffocating time waiting for the letters deciding my fate. College is supposed to be the time of your life and adventure. God, I have always fantasized about college life, studying archaeology, discovering new things, making discoveries, a free life, my life. Now Mira is getting that chance I will be left here.

15 minutes by subway with Mira feels like a lifetime, when it's just us, alone away from the world she is the same old Mira. The one who talks without heavy slang and says philosophical things. She was destined for greater things-

"I can hear you outside the damn door! Open it already!" scumbag Shaun yells from inside my home.

Me, I am not destined for much. Swinging the door open vinegar and cigarette smoke assaults my nose.

"Oh, Cerbie your home!" My aunt squeals as her head of full lush black curls pop around the corner, she has a bruise on her jaw. She smiles as if it wasn't there, which made me clench my jaw harder. I glare at Shaun who drunkenly stares at the TV. His shoulder-length brunette hair is still tied into a crappy man bun and his patchy beard for some reason always looks as ratty as ever, his wife beater has multiple stains with what I think is ketchup and wet beer spots. He is a living trash can.

"Cerbie," her voice was deeper now, and she grabbed my wrist dragging me into the kitchen. She saw that I wanted to say something, to beat his godforsaken ass even.

"Don't Cerbie me," I hiss at her, wrenching my hand out of her grasp, "What the hell is he doing here? I thought he was gone!" I exhaustedly gesture to Shaun.

"The situation is a lot more complicated than you think Aiona." She hisses.

I opened my mouth to call bullshit but Shaun yells over some stupid sports commentary.

"Hey, Riza I need a fresh beer! Stat!" He yells, his gravelly voice made my skin crawl.

My anger boiled something fierce, it burns hotter than usual lately. Without another second to waste or a word spoken she went off and grabbed him a beer delivering it to him with a soft cheery smile. She was so beautiful, caramel skin and a giant head of bouncy black curls, an hourglass body with plump assets. She could have anyone she wanted; I know for a fact that she has had secret admirers. The only thing not attractive about her is her broken, fake smile. I'm not sure if she truly, genuinely smiled anymore, 'Don't leave Cerbie,' a flash to her beaten bloodied face in the emergency room years ago occasionally poisoned my mind. Shaking it loose from my thoughts I glance at the pictures that litter the wall of me and Auntie, just the two of us. It was better then, but alas she chooses to be stuck with a human trash can, who beats her. I can't fathom why. I can't leave her alone with him, that's why these rejection letters only hurt half as bad. shaking my head, I amble towards my room, slamming the door behind me. God, I want to get out of this hellhole though.

"Cerbie!" Auntie Ri shouts, more so as a scolding then please come back. The time spent with Mira and the encouragement and support she gave quickly disappeared. Flopping onto my twin bed, bringing my hands up to my face, I feel sleep crawl over me like a cat and perch on my face. Exhaustion was a constant curse for me, I never felt that I got enough sleep, deciding I wasn't hungry at the moment and that I didn't want another, 'it's complicated, you'll understand when your older speech,' I drift into the land of dreams and cotton candy clouds.


	2. Z equals Shithead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Serena's POV-

"The absolute nerve of him!" I hiss into the phone, giving bystanders staring at me, the evil eye.

"Well was he being a man whore?" Luna says chuckling. I roll my eyes, gripping my purse till my knuckles turn white.

"Of course he was! He knows nothing else," I cry as I plop down on a subway bench as the rails rattle from the last car tumbling down the tracks.

"Was she okay?" Luna asks, all essence of the bubbly personality gone like the pleasant smell of flower carts and cafe pastries from above ground.

"Yea, flustered and confused. She doesn't deal with many men in her daily life," I pause rethinking my statement, "Well at least men who look and act like that." I say 'that' with a hard emphasis and Luna hums a 'yeah'. She knows what I mean.

"I can't wait till I get my hands on him," I growl, "he's gonna get it." The last homeless man trots up the other exit and the platform is eerily still, which in New York rarely ever happens. I take the moment and reach into my purse as Luna rambles on about how Lincoln and she had sex in one of his father's many foreign sports cars, just to spite him. Fishing out a small crimson satchel filled with white dust that strongly resembles sugar, I stuff my hand in it grabbing a handful. Mouthing words, daring not to utter them aloud, the dust glows a faint pink. Once I finish the chant I throw it to the ground, like a football player would once he makes a touchdown. With a soft whoosh, the dust now smoke twirls around me like a cyclone, as it rises I close my eyes to avoid any blinding, scarring, hallucinations, and or strokes. Opening them once more I can see the large white pillars, the gold trim cut to look like constellations, the large stone staircase leading up to the second floor. A large sea glass chandelier hangs from the dome-like ceiling reflecting colored shapes on the white walls. I can say with confidence my home looks like it belongs on a reality show like Real Housewives. 

"It's an honor to see you, sir!" Melody's voice floated into the foyer.

"Who the hell..." I mutter.

"What?" Luna asks as I interrupted her ranting over Lincoln, who I barely gave a rats ass about nevertheless my actual attention.

"I gotta go, girl," I say as I quickly hang up. I'll treat her to a shopping trip to make up for it later, kicking off my flats I follow Melody's ass-kissing into the family room.

Melody was my sister, but acted like a cousin, distant and pleasant at times. We didn't look alike and for that I was glad. She has platinum blonde locks with a rather dark complexion from all the fake tans and hours in the sun. She had nearly black 'freckles' she called them when in reality they were moles on her cheeks and almond-shaped silver eyes. I passed a full-body mirror and skidded to a stop, the pads of my feet slick and cold on the tiles, my long ponytail reached to my mid-back, my chocolate-colored locks bouncing from the unnecessary amount of hair spray and mouse, my real freckles stood out against my rather pale complexion, my natural makeup complimented my seafoam green eyes. I haven't looked at myself in so long, blinking twice my eyes switched to an iridescent purple, then a rose red, grimacing. I blinked three times back to seafoam green. Man, I look good. Resuming my curious tailing I came to face my sister and her followers of look-alikes and gremlins sitting across from the one and only, the grotesque and abominable, Zayn.

"Oh fuck no!" I snarl, dropping my purse, crossing my arms.

"S-Serena!" Melody shrieks and her minions murmur scandalous things under their breath and Zayn looks right as rain just sitting on our couch.

"Out now, Melody and cronies." I hiss at her, she stands to protest but Zayn waves her down with a ringed hand that she has no doubt kissed. With an obedient bow she and her cronies hustle out, each one giving me a different variety of the 'you better not do anything to fuck this up' look.

Ignoring them I stomp over to him.

"Leave her alone," I say.

"Who? Your sister?" He chuckles, fixing the thick gold ring on his thumb, "She's the one all over me I think you need to tell her that." He looks up at me as his smirk grows, plastering itself on his chiseled cheeks. All those artists got it wrong on the statues, instead of making him look so stoic and handsome, they should have made him look like a jokester with his signature dick head smirk.

"You know who," I sneer, putting my foot on the edge of the loveseat, close to his cursed dick, "stay away from Aiona." He glances down at my foot and his smirk only grows, he rolls his neck.

"I love just hearing her name ya know?" He teases. I felt the air get thick and heavy, the hairs on my neck standing on its ends, breathing through my nose shakily, I can feel my temper slipping.

"I bet you I could make her fall for me and quickly become mine." He says tugging on my patience.

That's it.

As if an atomic bomb was dropped, the air slams against the wall cracking the sterling white stone walls.

"You disgusting vile," I lift my foot and slam it on his dick, "heathen!" I hiss at him, as I bring my heel down as if my blink lasted too long his hands wrapped around my caff, he rises and pulls me off the ground, and with the ease of breathing, he spun with me in his grip and threw me towards the already cracked wall.

Gasping for air, sputtering silver blood I groan.

"I should've," I cough hard, blood dripping, "seen that coming," I mutter to myself as I push myself out of the body-sized crater.

"You've gone soft, Erynden." He says, laughing.

"Don't call me that!" I seeth, my hands glowing a faint silver yellow. Zayn advances slowly.

"Now, let's not get cataclysmic here, I was only pushing your delightful little buttons I swear."He says as he holds a hand up like a boy scout.

Putting my middle finger to my thumb and pointing my wrist down, I wheeze.

"I'll never believe a word you say," I hiss and flick the football-shaped energy orbs emanating from my hands. They disappear and Zayn sighs, frowning, he struggles to hold it as the ends of his lips twitch. The reappear inches from his face, he doesn't stop them or even register them, they explore like water balloons against his face, flinging him back. I didn't feel accomplished or even joyous, that move would have just made him angry. He digs his white dress shoes into the tile cracking and digging them up.

"You shouldn't waste so much energy and anger with me, Serena." He sings, flinging his head back up and his eyes flash a white and he disappears. I felt static against my throat and face, taking a deep breath, closing my eyes, envisioning a yellow aura, I duck and throw myself towards the right. Opening them again just in time to see a chunk of plaster fly towards my face, I duck again.

He chuckles, sighing, ripping his fist from the now boulder shape hole into the wall.

"What did you mean by that?" I question, shakily standing.

"Tch, tch," he clicks his tongue emerging from the dust cloud, stretching his back, his hands on his lower back, tilting back enough to expose the burn scars on his hips, his once white suit, untucked and stained with dust and dirt streaks. "Now you wanna talk, even after saying you'd never believe a word I say!"

This was a fight I knew in my bones I was not going to win.

"Yea, so spill. I can choose whether or not I take your word, plus It's not like you were exerting any actual strength." I snap, straightening myself, my spine cracking like a pretzel releasing pressure, sighing deeply. Wiping the blood from my mouth I lean against the nearest wall.

"Well, I heard from a little birdie in passing, that our little meeting, me and the adorable Aiona," he smirks as I clearly frown in disgust. "Caused a ruckus. My aura seemed to have rubbed off on her and maybe," he made a little key opening an imaginary lock motion, "unlocked a bit of those chaotic powers of hers."

Choking on what little air I could muster, I amble towards him.

"You didn't," I say hoping he's joking, playing another NOT funny joke.

"It's not like I wanted too, really," he says 'wanted; with a drawn-out high pitch tone to it and bent down to my level and his cheek brushed against mine and little sparks danced across my skin." and If I were you I'd get over there before she kills people."


	3. Sacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger Warning! There is a scene with graphic abuse! Please skip it if you feel uncomfortable!)

There was a knock on my door, upsettingly drawing me from my slumber.

"This was on the counter, looks important, and please come out Cerbie. I don't want to fight." Aunt Ri says as she slips a white envelope underneath my door with a pink sticky note attached. Rolling off my bed, landing in the push-up position I roll towards my door, completely uninterested in standing and using my two perfectly fine legs. Staring at my ceiling, the kind that looks like it has an acne problem, I pat the ground looking for the letter, feeling the sticky note. I peel it off the letter first, it's a little heart with an 'I love you!' scribbled on it. Smiling, I put it on my forehead and look at the letter.

The address is mine, but the return address just says Baetylus University, no street address, no zip code. The paper felt smooth and soft like it was freshly printed, normally mail that comes here has stains and creases from the trash mailman we have. My fingers grazed the seal on the back, pulling myself up via bedpost. I peeled the sticky note from my forehead and slammed it on my whiteboard littered with reminders and little notes Auntie Ri gave me. Reaching for my letter opener, because I wanted to save the seal because it was a crystal in what looks like a skeleton's hand it felt familiar and looked so clean. When my fingers wrapped around my letter opener, which was just a one-half of scissors, I felt a stinging pain in my neck, as if someone was pushing an icepick on it, spinning around I saw no one there. Taking a deep breath, I regain some form of composure.

"No one is fucking there, paranoid." I hiss to myself. 

Shaking my head I turn the letter over, as I do it begins to feel heavier, the white envelope slowly turns a deep crimson color, it was like the letter was bleeding. Dropping it on my desk it sounded like a piece of bloody meat was tossed onto a cutting board. Looking at my hands I could see blood, it was dripping between my fingers onto the letter. The room filled with the smell of iron, I could taste it in the air. I felt panic rise as quickly as the bile did, stumbling to the front of my floor-length mirror, I frantically check for any visible wounds I might have suffered. Nothing. There was nothing except for the blood on my hands.

"What...what the hell is going on?" I stutter, unsure if I should scream or panic, or both. Blinking hastily to see if I somehow have fallen into a nightmare, and never having actually woken up, but nothing happened. I was still in front of the mirror. I was still dripping blood. I blink once more, holding it for a bit longer. Holding my breath counting to ten, using all the coping strategies I could. I attempt to open my eyes but something, someone was covering them.

Whimpering in confusion and fear. I reach up to my eyes and to feel someone's fingers. 

Hands. Someone's hands. 

A scream was building, I can't watch horror movies, I have nightmares, anything scary was a no-no. This was a fucking no-no.

"Shhhh, sweet child." The voice was deep interrupting my budding scream, it sounded as if different voices were speaking at once.

"Who are you?" my lips and voice quiver. My hands began to tremble blood still dripping.

"A messenger. The sight of me will render you immobile and blind so please do not open your eyes." I felt the cold fingers slip from my eyes. I could open them, this all could be bullshit and some prank.....

A really elaborate one. The room grows cold, the sound of Shaun and the tv on the other side of the apartment disappear. My eyes flutter, they begin to water.

"Child, I warn you please do not look upon me. I do not wish to ruin you." His voice or voices were gentle. I think it was a He, the voice was deep and kind of masculine.

"M-My hands, the blood," I couldn't form sentences, "Why?"

"It is just the beginning. Your birthday is tomorrow, so you have very little time," they said, as something soft and airy twirled around my ankles.

"How do you know that? What's the beginning?" The questions were pouring from my mouth quicker than my mind could comprehend then or they could respond.

"These questions do not matter now. You need to focus," their tone was harsher this time, "I have been sent to warn you that creatures will come for you and your power. This is your awakening and tomorrow will be your calling. You need to accept before the witching hour on your birth, that is all that will save you and your family."

"Accept what? Please, I need more clarification! I don't understand!" My voice was cracking, tears spilling. "Please." I don't beg, this made me sick. I need to know what was coming, what this meant.

"Accept the letter. Baetylus is your safe haven. Accept them before the witching hour and you will live. Deny them you will die a painful death. Trust no one and tell no one, you will only put them in danger. I am sorry sweet child. I wish I could do more." Without giving me a chance to bombard them with more questions, a gust of wind hit me like a truck flinging me back into my bookshelf. The room became warm once more and the noise came back abruptly. Warmth cradles my body once again.

A soft knock rattles my door.

"Cerbie? Can you come out?" Aunt Ri's soft voice was barely heard above my wheezing.

"I-I'll be out in a minute," I say strainingly, catching my breath was a struggle, coughing I let my head fall against the books.

Blood, I forgot about the blood on my hands and now all over my floor probably. Opening my eyes slowly, my room looked as if a terrifying creature was never here. My bed was neatly made with batman blankets and a pile of stuffed animals untouched, my poster's of avengers and movies were perfect. My red walls were comforting, I was safe, I was home. Shakily standing I saw the little pools of blood on my hardwood floor, streaks of blood on the rug by my bookshelves.

Crap, crap, crap. I stumble to my bathroom, slamming the water on hurriedly rubbing my hands against the bar of soap, the water quickly turns red. Whimpering in anxiety I rub my hands harder. Glancing at the mirror I saw black ash marks resembling fingers over my eyes.

"What the hell.." I gingerly touch my eye with a soapy hand. It was grainy and black, soot-like. Sighing shakily I cup water in my hands and rub my face.

"Deny them you will die a painful death." Their words echo in my ears. Swallowing hard I grab my hand towel and dry my hands and face. Tossing it towards the sink I make my way to my bedroom door. Gingerly rubbing my hands together I could feel accentuated bumps and ridges on my palms that were not there before. Pausing in front of my door I didn't want to look at them, to be honest, I didn't need another reason to want to cry. Biting my lip to hold back a scream or tears whatever comes first. I bit the bullet and looked down at my palms. Uncurling my fingers I held my hands' palms up in front of me. On each palm near the inside, there were two half crescent shapes and two lines, one going vertical one going horizontal forming a cross. Inside the crescent shapes, there were half circles.

"Aiona!" Aunt Ri yells through the hallway, whenever Auntie Ri uses my real name she is losing her patience. Sighing deeply, I open and close my hands, suspicious about not feeling any pain. The closer I looked the more connected they seemed, inching my hands closer to one another I could see a whole figure. It was something I've never seen before it looked like the female gender sign that didn't complete a full circle with a tiny circle inside it.

"What the hell is going on?" I whisper to myself, my voice sounds so weak, the aftermath of the terrifying visit still draining my energy from my body  
"What the hell is going on?" I whisper to myself, my voice sounds so weak, the aftermath of the terrifying visit still draining my energy from my body. Opening my door I stuck both hands into my black jean pockets, the symbol flashing in the back of my mind. I have to act normal, as if all that didn't just happen or else that would give asshole a reason to ship me off to some psych ward, again. Ambling from the hallway to the kitchen Aunt Ri was cooking empanadas, the smell made my stomach lurch forward craving food.

"I knew you would come out at the smell of your favorite dinner!" Aunt Ri exclaims, proud of herself. I narrow my eyes leaning against the small island with a direct view into the living room, to Shaun. I put my back to him.

"What's going on?" I ask, curious, and suspicious.

"What do you mean?"

"You're cooking my fave food out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Of course," she pauses putting the spatula down, turning to face me, her face riddled with guilt, and slight agitation.

"You are just like your father so suspicious of everyone! I'm just trying to do something nice for you." She huffs but instantly regrets it the moment the word father slips from her lips. I've never felt tenser in my life, every time anyone mentions him to me my spine aches and my shoulders feel as if they are being dragged down by cinder blocks.

"I'm sorry Cerbie."

"Don't be, you didn't abandon mom and me," I say swallowing hard I shove my hands deeper into my pockets, "or miss her funeral."

She lovingly pats my upper arm, the way someone does when they are uncomfortable and don't know how to comfort you. She turns back and hums the beat to of happy birthday, stirring the meat. Realizing nothing more would be said about this suspicious behavior I spot the mail on the little side stool by the door.

My letter from Emerson should be here by now. Probably my only saving grace left from this terrible excuse of existence and a distraction. Hurrying over to the little stool, I shuffle through the letters. Serena's advice flows anxiously into my brain, 'big packets good, just an envelope bad'. Sighing in defeat there were only letters. My thumb grazed over the embossed purple E on the corner. Carefully ripping it open leaning against the off white wall I read the classic line.

"Thank you for applying to the archeology bachelor's program. We regret to inform you.." I couldn't finish it, tossing it in the recycling near the front door. I toss the rest of the mail on the table. This day is just getting worse, looking around to make sure no one was near enough to see I glance at my palms. The mark was still there but darker now, this was all a nightmare. Rubbing them together I shove them back into my pockets.

Part of me wishes that encounter was just a hallucination from stress, it still could be but I doubt it because this would be one hell of a long hallucination.

'Trust no one and tell no one, you will only put them in danger.' it was as if their voices were whispering right in my fucking ear, shuddering. I head towards the fridge craving junk food.

"Don't spoil your dinner," aunt Ri says, she takes dinner very seriously, it's her time to shine.

"Oh, and can you take out the trash for me?" She asks without looking at me knowing I am sporting an 'Are you kidding me? That fatass does nothing around here,' look. I trot over and began to tug the garbage bag out of the trash can, with a hard yank it pops out and I tie it into a clumpy bow, swiftly tossing it by the door. I sidestep Aunt Ri swiping my keys so I can get back inside. As I attempt to open the door, electricity surges through my fingertips, shocking my palm, yelping as I recoil.

"What's wrong, pansy? Taking the trash too much for ya?" Shaun yells from the living room. Glaring at him, I scoff.

"Oh please, the minute I see your fat hairy ass move from the couch and do something angels will descend and god will claim it as a miracle!" I hiss at him, Aunt Ri froze. I wish I could regret the words, I don't.

"You little cunt." He lurches off the couch and rushes me. Aunt Ri begins to scream at him and can get in between us within a couple of seconds. Stumbling backward into the fridge fight or flight struggles for dominance. Aunt Ri looks back towards me pleading with her eyes to apologize as he screams about me being an ungrateful bitch. I couldn't get the words to form, I can't apologize to him I can't. His fist connects with Aunt Ri's jaw, she topples over top of the trashcan, blood dribbling down her chin.

The flight took over, I bolt towards my room.

"Get back here!" He yells coming after me. I was within the threshold of my room, about to close the door when he grabs the back of my collar and throws me backward. My mouth produces a strange choking sound as he yanks. My spine crumbles against the island, I slide to the floor struggling to breathe, the impact taking my air.

"You need to learn your lesson. Auntie Ri isn't here to save you now." He seethes. Terror boils into my stomach like food poisoning. A boot connects with my ribcage, crying out in pain, groaning as I double over holding the spot he kicked. I could feel vomit burning my throat, tears stinging, my fingers curl and before I know what I was doing my fist comes up and I lunge forward my knuckles connecting with his dick. He screams collapsing, trying to form curse words but the pain causes his jaw to lock, and groan in pain. Wheezing I to crawl towards Aunt Ri, she wasn't moving.

"A-aunt-"

"Not so fast" he wheezes, his voice is crackly and muddied, he grabs my ankle and yanks me back, holding me down he raises his fist a show of strength, a threat. I squirm and struggle underneath him.

"Apologize." He demands.

"N-No!" I yelp, my pride was building.

His fist connects with my jaw, the tears stream down my cheeks, straining my neck to try to remove his hand from my throat, clawing at it, kicking my legs in any and every way I could, but nothing made him budge.

Blood pools in my mouth, it slowly drips down my jaw.

"S-Stop please," I beg, begging made my heart shrink, it sucked the life from me.

He smirks, chuckling, whenever females begged it seemed to give him a sense of power, dominance. Like it does with all scumbags.

"Apologize and I will. I deserve respect not the attitude of a little bitch." His name-calling only made me more stubborn. He began to put pressure on my throat, sacrificing the struggle to pry it off. I pat the ground searching the floor for anything that could aid me in my attempt at survival. His fist came down on my right eye. Crying out my hands shot towards it feeling the swelling build and the throbbing, sobbing I felt pity for myself. I hated myself for this. I hate myself.

He cocks his fist back once more.

"Apologize." He snaps, this was his final attempt, his tone was darker this time. Struggling to bring my knee up against his nards once more in an attempt to free myself, his thighs caught it before I could even make contact. I try to wiggle them free and upwards to kick him off but his thighs held my legs there.

"Valiant attempt but you've run out of chances, and I've run out of patience," he growls raising his fist. I held up my hands for any defense I could muster. A crimson light emits from my palms.

"What the fuck?" he sneers.

"Get off!" My voice sounded foreign again, weak and broken by sobs.

An immense heat radiates from my hands, wincing, closing my eyes his screams only grew louder, more tragic, his weight suddenly lifts off of me. The red light consumes the room. After a minute or two I force my hands closed, shoving them in my lap, slowly sitting up. Attempting to open the swelling eye, I reach up and gingerly touched my throbbing, tender throat, smoke obstructing my good eye's view of my surroundings. Violently coughing struggling to get air, I wave my hand upwards trying to reach the island edge, pulling myself up. Swiping the smoke away weakly the smell of burning meat plagued my breathing air. Swiping the smoke away frantically Shaun appeared on the floor legs and arms sprawled out, leaning against the crimson and soot-stained wall. Covering my mouth, eyes burned, my throat aches holding back in a wail.

Shaun's head was gone.

\-----

Drip, drip, drip.

Nothing was changing, my reflection was me, I was human. No horns, no pointy ears, no abnormal markings on my face, or abnormal eye color.

Drip, drip, drip.

Staring into my own reflection I felt the sick rise up my throat again, throwing myself onto the toilet the burning bile spews from my lips once more, leaving soapy ash handprints on the toilet seat. The bile ceased, but the burning grew only hotter. I felt the tears spilling over my eyes for the 7th time. Shaun was dead, I killed him.

I killed him. A groaning, moaning sound began to seep from my mouth, my jaw straining as I tried to hold back the crying.

I killed a man.

Drip, drip, drip.

Pulling myself up by the sink I slam the water off, the bowl was stained red and black. What was I going to do?

The door swung open, upon reflexes I didn't know I had, I swung both hands up forming the complete mark on my palms at the person in the threshold. The red light intensified but was quickly squashed out but a black velvet bag engulfing my hands and tightening around my wrists. Blinking the red haze from my eyes I saw Serena standing there holding the golden strings around my wrist.

"S-Serena?" I question the sobs tear through my body. My bottom lip quivering she pulls me towards her and hugging me tight.

"It's okay," she says as she rubs my back, my arms hanging between us.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't mean it. First, this creepy creature visits me in my bedroom and the mar-" I felt the words pour out as quickly as my tears.

She pulls away rather abruptly at the mention of the creature.

"What creature?" She said. My jaw hangs open, unable to articulate words to explain that awful experience. A loud crash erupted behind Serena, struggling onto my tippy toes I could no longer see Shaun's body.

"W-where-"

"Serena is she ready to go?!" Auntie yells from down the hall. My face ached and my brain felt fried. Serena gingerly touches my bruises and my busted lip, her face flashes a look filled with pity and guilt.

"Yea she is," Serena yells back, slowly pulling me from the safety of the bathroom. Auntie rushes out of my bedroom into the kitchen with my backpack and suitcase in hand. Her jaw was swollen and dark red. I slowly feel regret latch onto my skin, this was all my fault. She had a letter in her hand as she raided the fridge mumbling to herself.

"Auntie?" I call out to her.

She turns towards me, I expected tears, a sad look, and an angry one even but she just gives me a weak smile. Throwing a coke, a bag of my favorite sun chips, and a bag of pizza rolls into my backpack she zips it up shoving a letter in the side pocket. She tosses my backpack to Serena and embraces me in a long tight hug.

The type of hug that means it will be our last.

I wish I could hold onto her, but my fucking hands were tied into this stupid sack

"I'm sorry," I mumble against her shoulder, struggling to get the sack off

"I know cerbie, my sweet sweet girl." She hushes me as she rubs my back, noticing my struggling, "keep it on okay? It's for your own good." 

She holds my arms still and looks down at me with a sad smile. I glanced at the door, Serena was holding my Captain America backpack and my suitcase, there was a black duffle by the door that didn't belong to me. I got the sinking feeling that she wasn't going where I was.

"I don't want to go if you aren't coming," I say.

She pulls away holding me at arm's length, tightly squeezing my shoulders.

"You have too. I thought we had one more day," she rolls her lip, blinking to hold back tears, "The creature was the first warning and now this, you need to go."

"W-Wait you know about-"

"Aiona, we do not have time this-" A loud crash silenced her, Serena grabs my arm and looks at Ri.

"We really don't have time now. You need to go with Serena and stay with her, she will explain as much as she can." Auntie Ri urges as the crashing gets louder and closer, a tense squeezing feeling clutched my body.

"Come with us!" I plead with her. My eyes water, I couldn't leave her. This can not be happening, I didn't think this was a possibility in the rather short life I thought I'd lead. She shook her head, gently grabbing my face and kissing my forehead. 

"I will always remember you, sweetie. We need to separate, we will only put each other in danger if we stay together. I thought I would be enough to keep you safe but I was wrong," She fiddles with her keys, "I never regretted taking you in for your mother," Tears slide down her cheeks. "You will always be my little cerbie, the daughter I never had myself." She smiles.

A loud crash erupts from my room, the door slamming shut dust and debris skids underneath the door. Serena pulls me out of the apartment, Auntie follows suit slamming the door behind her, shoving my suitcase towards me.

"We need to go now!" Serena yells.

"What is happening?!" I scream over the destruction in our apartment. My hands trembling, my body stuck as if I was trying to pull cinder blocks through the mud. I was unsure as to what to do and where to go. 'I have been sent to warn you that creatures will come for you and your power. This is your awakening and tomorrow will be your calling.'

Sucking on my lip I chew on their words, my heart tightening in my chest. Serena taking my wrist, squeezing it she put my bag on her shoulder and struck me with a reassuring smile. If only it helped if only it gave me comfort. Aunt Ri rubs my cheeks placing a necklace around my neck, looking down at it, it was a black rose petal encased in a red crystal held together with silver wire. Looking up at her confused as she forcibly held onto the violently rattling door behind her, I had no idea what this was.

"It was your mother's I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but ya know," She says with a dry chuckle. The door shudders, causing her to let it go splinters scattering everywhere.

"Time to go," Serena says, visibly irritated. She begins to pull me towards the stairs that lead to the lobby of the apartment building. The walls rattle as if an earthquake was ascending, the screaming is like nails on a chalkboard, then another gravely like scream followed the wails becoming louder yet no one came out of their apartments to see what was happening. It's like it was a private event just for us.

"Don't worry, we will find each other again!" Ri yells as she disappears around the corner near the elevator and the emergency exit, knowing I wouldn't be the first to leave.

She was gone...

My family was gone, the last real family I had was leaving me and it was all my fault. I let the sobs flow freely. I was alone, sensing my inevitable collapse Serena yanks me down the stairs. An imaginary wrecking ball crashes through the door, we just went narrowly missing our heads, a piece of drywall chases after us down a flight of stairs stumbling forward I grab hold of the railing 

"What in the fuck hell was that? What the fucking fuck is going one!" I yell over the disastrous noises, Serena stares at the platform above us, her eyes fearful, she stays as still as stone. I wasn't sure if she was breathing.

"Serena?" I whisper, waving my sacked hands in front of her face, all of the urgency suddenly gone in her body slipping away like the wind. She swiftly covers my mouth and pushes me against the wall a bit roughly, she looks down her eyes wide, not blinking, it was as if she was seeing through the floor. I looked up at the landing. A figure was slithering through the hole, it wore a large violet and black cloak that shielded its body, a golden and violet blindfold that showed not a crease or wrinkle but had three eyes decorating the surface. The sleeves were long, to the point I couldn't even pinpoint if it had hands, the entire cloak was decorated in golden symbols I couldn't even begin to theorize what language it's from. It's only fleshy like area showing was its mouth, and ears it looked like a human man, its stature looked like that of a human. It moved as if it was on constant ice, gliding and floating over debris.

I glance at Serena, then back at the strange man. I groan slightly, in my mind, and look up towards the clouds.

Really asshole? I have had it up to HERE with your shit.

Serena's hand slowly leaves my mouth and she reaches into her pocket as the man slowly glides down the stairs, producing a small satchel with a bunch of hand-carved beads around the opening. I rub my sacked hands together, my palms tingling, anxious, itching to do more damage. I shiver, hating the feeling.

She reaches in the satchel and produces a black sand-like substance, watching her she leans into her palm and whispers something I couldn't quite hear or let alone understand, as she chants silver symbols wash over her skin, her eyes flashing white. She blows on the sand and it ignites, jolting back, I could spy white flames shoot up to the ceiling silently whipping around and seething. As if it could sense the use of magic, that's what I think she was doing, magic, I'm just gonna call it magic, he floats above the steps near the ceiling and disappears as if he had been wiped from existence.

"Fuck!" Serena seethes, looking around frantically, "come on come on.." she mutters groaning watching the fire grow into a thinner, sharper flame.

"Who-" I start to say.

"Shush!" Serena hisses covering my mouth again, defeated I just roll my eyes.

An ice-cold, turning into a burning sensation surrounds my throat, gasping to get Serena's attention for fear that she was doing this to me I attempt to grab her arm with my sacked hands, but as I raised my arms to do so, a solid hand wraps around my throat spreading the burning cold threw my body, keeping the scream frozen, slowing my motor skills as if I was being submerged in a frozen lake. Serena whips around just in time to see the apparition of the cloaked man appear beside us, his hand no longer human-like but a white blue's hue with sharp points where fingertips used to be.

She throws the flames at the feet of the man, it engulfs him in white, the force of the throw being surprisingly stronger than I thought, it flings him into the wall, creating a crater. Unable to breathe or regain my ability to fully move, Serena grabs my arm and damn near drags me down the rest of the flights as I stumble and nearly fall trying to move as fast as she. Pushing the staircase exit door into the lobby open she grumbles curses in a language I couldn't quite grasp. It sounded like Latin.

I really wish people would stop fucking doing that.

Stuffing the satchel in her pockets and not daring to look back we push our way past people in the lobby and she kicks open the side exit and the dark new york night engulfs us.


	4. Baeytlus or death?

I stare up at the light blue ceiling of Serena's bedroom drowning in questions, my bags somehow still intact, I didn't even catch a glimpse of them during the whole staircase disaster. I gingerly touch my now warm throat as I think about it, envisioning that man, thing, creature.

Groaning frustrated I roll to the edge of her luxurious memory foam bed, pulling myself up with sheer will like I usually do when I wake up.

Serena left me in here hours ago without answering my many questions, there was a soft amount of commotion, nothing loud or alarming but something definitely was going on. Glancing at the pile of coke cans, I groaned, I was out and starving. I go to rub my face but mid rub I remember I STILL have the FUCKING SACKS on my hands.

That's it.

I stand full of frustration, and hunger. I stomp to her bedroom door and throw the door open, only to meet Serena exhausted looking and agitated with papers in her hands and a little box.

"Good your up," she says cheerily pushing past me into her room. I close the door behind her, not expecting her to appear there, the frustration and questions quickly slipping away like mice into the walls. Hunger was still ravaging my insides.

"I've been up and I still don't have answers," I snap, blinking. I don't like sounding so hostile, clearing my throat, "Sorry."

"I understand your frustration." She says sweetly.

"You do?"

"Of course I mean I wasn't always as good as I am now, at my job," she freezes and sighs realizing she slipped up. I narrow my eyes at her and walk over to get a view of her guilt-ridden face.

"Job?"

"Look, I'll explain everything, I just got the okay too."

"Ah! Someone had to give you the OKAY to tell me what I have the right to know! Jesus fucking hallelujah!" I yell, throwing my arms up and spinning around.

"Okay now you are just being an ass," Serena says sighing, I twirl around and peer at her. It's like the Serena I knew was gone, like she was just showing me the sweet, oblivious, suburban housewife side of her just for shits and giggles. I'm not saying I liked it but the abrupt change was jarring and suspicious.

"I think I have the right too with what just happened!" I screech. Serena sighs and plops down on her ottoman by the end of her bed.

"I'm sorry, yes you have the right to be a lot of things. You aren't an ass," she rubs her face aggravated, I take a seat next to her realizing maybe I was a bit hard on her, "I'm just juggling a lot right now." She huffs looking up at me smiles sweetly, trying to be calm. I nod tiredly, exhausted from my own constant complaining, and not getting an answer.

She lays out papers on her lap and puts the little box aside.

"Now you got a letter from Baetylus University right?"

Nodding as I biting my tongue holding the questions back.

She pulls out her letter to Baetylus and hands it to me.

"I'd say get yours but nothing is much different." She huffs.

Dear Serena,

You have been accepted into Baetylus University's Freshmen Demigod Program. You will arrive the day after you receive this letter, no latter unless instructed to by me. You are to prepare for your ward within the coming months for they will follow suit as they have also been accepted into Baetylus' Demigod Program.

A list of the rules and regulations for Baetylus has been attached along with a map of campus and directions to the University itself.

We expect you soon.

Be safe and take the listed precautions.

President Phobos

I reread the small paragraph. Trying to make sense of it but I felt as if I wasn't processing a damn thing.

"Am I your fucking ward?" I ask, glaring at her. "And what does that even mean?" I toss the letter on the bed.

"Okay, maybe I should have had you read your own letter," she says rubbing her face, standing up. "So, I am your protector/manager/aid/guardian angel-"

"Okay, okay I get it. Moving on." I snap.

"You are the child of a God," she says rather bluntly.

"Okay," I say, coldly. For some reason, that statement didn't affect me the way she apparently thought it should have or even would have. I think my brain is struggling to process everything, that's why I haven't reacted properly. I feel like I'm floating in a limbo that nothing seems real. Maybe I'm not in the greatest place for sensitive information right now. Somehow Serena caught onto that fact, she clears her throat and grabs my hands, and gently undoes the strings around my wrists.

"Okay, well I think we should have this talk when you are not exhausted and on a caffeine only diet, because clearly, you are not processing things correctly," she says as she holds the loose sacks over my hands and sighs shakily.

"Once I take these off Aiona you need to be very careful, do not get over-emotional, or point them near anyone or anything. Apollo and Hephestus's kids need to check you out before any determinations can be made about what really controls your powers." She says slipping them off, the mark was still there, a small part of me hoped it wouldn't be. That it would disappear once used like I was in some fucking anime.

As I open and close my clammy hands, I start giggling to myself.

"This is hell, right? Demigods and cloaked freaks trying to kill us, my best friend being some secret bodyguard." I say, giggling a bit deliriously tired and starving. I could feel Serena's concern enveloping me.

"Alrighty, you are not in a great space for this right now. I'm gonna get you food and you need a nap." Serena said standing. Without protest, she pressed her thumb into my forehead and darkness consumed my vision and comfort seeped into my bones.

\---

I blink awake as my surroundings spin.

"There you are, awake, and thankfully not in a coma!" Serena says, coming into view. I groan looking away.

"I hoped all this was a nightmare," I whine.

"Sadly darling it is real life and we are running out of time," Serena says, putting a plate in my lap. Rubbing my palms against my eyes, banishing the sleep. I feel clearer now, even energetic and optimistic.

What did she do to me? I shoot her a glare before fixing my glasses to my face.

Pancakes with a syrup smiley face and strawberry cheeks were placed before me.

"Alura thought the smiley face was a nice touch," Serena says reading a rather large book in her lap.

"Alura is the only saving grace here," I say shoving a fork full of smiling pancakes into my mouth. Serena chuckles nodding.

"Yes yes, she is," Serena clears her throat, closing the book tossing it on her bedside table, inching closer.

"We need to talk and we need to get the decision over with before we head out, but we do have time for this." Serena fishes out a box from under her bed and places it next to me. "Happy Birthday!"

I couldn't help but smile, despite everything she still thought about me enough to get me a present. Putting the plate of food next to me on the bed I held the box, which was hefty enough to drag a grunt from me as I held it sideways to peel the silver wrapping paper off.

"You didn't have too You know that right?" I say, catching her gaze, her eyes lighting up. She nods eagerly.

"Yes, yes I know but I can't help it. My love language is spoiling the crap out of people." She says as I toss the paper into the small trash can beside Serena.

I put the box flat against my thighs, tugging the cardboard lid off, revealing three large books and a medium-sized stuffed animal of a squishy cartoon wolf. I laugh picking it up, its silky soft surface reflecting the light. The three books are Dante's Inferno, Greek Myths and Legends, and an Encyclopedia of Demons. I chuckle dryly picking up the Greek Myths and Legends running my fingers over the embossed cover of Medusa.

"Yea, that has a double meaning now instead of just being a book for enjoyment," Serena says running a hand through her long locks.

"No kidding," I put the wolf and the book back in the box and swing myself over the edge and hug her tight. "I love it nonetheless." She hugs me even tighter causing a bit to grow in my heart. This feels sadder than it was intended too. I pull away and sigh through my nose.

"Okay, that was a sad hug. What's wrong?"

"We have to talk to about you right now-"

"Serena spit it out." I interrupt her mothering. She huffs knowing I'm just a tad bit more stubborn than her.

"I don't know what is going to happen when we go to Baetylus. I mean I've been there before but as your aid, I only got to tour the facilities and never actually attend. I worry that once you get there you'll dismiss me like many of the students have." She says as she avoids looking at me. I've never heard Serena so worried or insecure about our relationship before.

"Oh I see," I grab her hands, "I'm always going to need my best friend. No matter what Serena and despite the obvious trust issues we are going to have to work through I'm never going to dismiss you." I say with a wide smile, even though the chains of sadness start constricting my heart I needed her to be happy.

She smiles a genuine smile and nods.

"That makes me happy to hear because honestly, I don't want to be anyone else's aid. That is too much work." She says laughing. I smiled but I couldn't feel laughter at the moment, I glanced at her acceptance letter we had read on the nightstand and began looking around for my bag.

"What about Mira?" I ask standing, stretching spying my bag under the window sill.

"Her memory will be erased, she won't remember us," Serena says in a hushed voice. I felt my throat tighten, my heart cracking.

"That-"

"I can't stop it, Aiona. I wish I could." Serena says standing, ending the conversation there as she cleans up the remaining bit of wrapping paper. Feeling as if arguing is to be saved for the topic of Baetylus I let it go as pieces of my heart sink to my feet. I wonder if I'll ever see Mira again and for some reason, I don't feel hopeful. I fish out my letter from Baetylus and another red enveloped letter with my name written in Auntie Ri's handwriting.

I slide down the wall, plopping next to my bag, and hurriedly open her letter.

'Dear Cerbie,

I love you, I always have and always will. I need to get that out their first. I left because there isn't a place for me in your world at the moment and that was determined at your birth, I've made my peace with it and now you need to too. We will meet again surely, no matter what I will make my way to you, for that to happen I need you to survive, I need you to say yes to Baetylus. I don't want you to miss out on the adventure you dreamed of just because of your father or the fact that you are unsure about what your mother would want. Trust me when I say no matter what she would want you to live. She died wanting you to live. Don't worry about me, I have prepared for this and I'm capable of taking care of myself. Please accept Baetylus, if not for me, if not for you, then for your mother.

I love you, be careful my sweet Cerbie.

Happy Birthday!

-Aunt Ri'

I was unaware that tears started streaming down my cheeks. I fold the letter as I hurriedly wipe the tears sniffling.

This was real. I'm gonna die if I don't accept it. The ghost was real. Me killing my step douche was real. I gingerly touch my bruised, swollen jaw, cheek, and my busted lip. I had forgotten the pain, a searing wave of soreness washed over me.

Serena glances at me with a look of sadness and guilt, as she puts the plate of pancakes next to me, sitting across from me.

"If I don't accept Baetylus, I die?" I question peering at the baby blue clock on her desk across the room. We had time, approximately 3 hours until the witching hour on my birth to accept and then 12 hours to arrive at Baetylus.

Serena leans back pulling out a medium-sized box decorated with waves and pretty silver symbols. She flicked open the lid and pulled out a death certificate and police report.

"She was my first aid, she didn't accept Baetylus because she couldn't accept that she was the daughter of Hermes and she died the next day." She says as she hands me the certificate, I scan it for the cause of death which simply said shot in the chest but in a much fancier and less aggressive way. The police report states that she was held at gunpoint and robbed, I thrust the reports back to her.

"So if you deny Baetylus, you deny your father or mother. That is fucked that you die because of that." I say bitterly.

Serena files the reports back into her box, staring into its depths.

"Demigods can't live in the world of humans without guidance and if you deny the guidance you aren't allowed to live, period. The risks of the mortals discovering what happens in our world are too great if left unchecked." She states blankly.

"That is a nice way to sugar coat it. But it's simple, you deny us you die. No need to make it seem any less terrible than the reality is," I scoff, clenching my jaw.

"If that is how you see it then you know you can't deny them. So why the hesitation?" Serena asks, curious about my unclear anger.

"I don't want anything to do with my father and from the sound of Baetylus. I will have no choice but to be defined by him." I finally say, the words leaving a sour taste, causing my tongue to ache.

Serena blinks, looking at her box then back at me, her jaw clenching and unclenching attempting to say something but unsure of what she should say. I watch her intently.

"Do you know who my father is? You told your other aid." I ask as the feeling of my heart crawling outside my ribcage, causing my skin to start to pulsate envelops me.

"I don't," Serena says curtly standing with her box. Scrambling to my feet I gap at her.

"How could you not?!" I snap

"It's been hidden from me I can't see who it is! President Phobos declared it a need to know ancestry."

I blink scoffing, rolling my head.

"I think I should be on that list! He is MY father!" I seeth. How could they think keeping his identity from me would make me all the more inclined to accept. Serena rubs her face groaning.

"It means one of two things, your father is either a titan, or he wasn't supposed to have children, and you were born against Zeus's laws," Seren says in a low voice. I choke laughing dryly, shaking my head, walking back to the window hands cradling the back of my head.

"This is ridiculous, a bad fucking joke. I'm a mistake or evil. This is just grand." I say closing my eyes.

"Aiona-"

I shake my head turning around.

"I think I've had enough of the absent father talk. Let's move on," I say as I look up at her, she opens her mouth in protest, "Please." I say my voice cracking. She nods holding a clipboard from her box to her chest. I turn back towards the window staring up at the clear sky, feeling myself falling apart.

"I'll read the checklist that will help determine if Baetylus has everything you would need okay? After this, we'll go over the rules and then determine if you accept Baeytlus or not." She says, plopping down at her desk. She takes my silence as a cue to start.

"First question: Are you in need of mental health professionals to help you with your transition? Yes or no?"

"Yes," I say, my voice feeling weak.

"Second question: Are you allergic to anything? Yes or no And if so please state it below."

"No."

"Third question: Is your other parent living? Yes or no." Serena's voice waivers as she asks.

"No," I say as my voice breaks.

"Fourth question: Do you have visions about the past, present, and/or future? Yes or no."

"No."

"Fifth question: What religion do you follow, if any please state it below and are you prepared to adjust it or abandon it? Yes or no."

"I participate in Wiccan practice but follow no gods at the moment so I guess yes," I mutter.

Sixth question: If you answered yes to the previous question are you willing to participate in worshiping gatherings? Yes or no."

"No. I refuse to worship them."

"Aiona.," Serena warns.

"Next question Serena," I say. She huffs in response.

"Last question: Do you wish to get correspondence from your Godly parent? Yes-"

"Yes," I say so quickly I nearly choke. I turn to face her shocked and slightly suspicious stare. "If the choices I have are Baetylus or death then I'm making sure that my father knows just how pissed and angry I am with him. My wrath will be felt one way or another."

"So I'm guessing you are accepting the letter?" Serena asks, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"I accept Baetylus's invitation," I say, my voice feeling heavier, laced with heartbreak.


End file.
